halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regiment
Untitled This needs some working on.--'H*bad (talk)' 16:34, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I take the responsibility of working on it.... I may need some help though.AJ 16:44, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Um.... A regiment and a brigade are two completly different military units.--Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 16:46, 18 August 2007 (UTC) No they are not. A Regiment and a Brigade are the same. I should know.AJ 16:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I know too. The regiment and the brigade are 2 different units. Even look it up in an encyclopedia.--Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 16:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) No offense, but you are 12 years old... I have at least 2 more years on you and I am a Military Buff. My dad is the SGM in charge of a Battalion. That battalion is part of a Brigade. A Brigade and A Regiment are the SAME THING!!! And I did look it up in an encyclopedia. AJ 16:58, 18 August 2007 (UTC) #I am 13. #this is the order from smallest military unit to highest: Fire Team, Squad, Platoon, Company, Battalion, Regiment, Brigade, Division, Corps, Army, Army Group #Get a better encyclopedia --Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 17:02, 18 August 2007 (UTC) # This is the order from the smallest to the highest: individual soldier, fireteam, squad, platoon, company, battalion, Regiment/Brigade, Division, Corps, Army, Army Group (not used since WWII) # I have the best encyclopedia for this article... The US ARMY!!! AJ 17:05, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Pfft. I have a much better source: An encyclopedia and the British and Canadian armies+ wikipedia. Do some research. Tell your thoughts to everyone here --Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 17:07, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Please don't make this talk sound like you will start to flame people: "I have two years on you..."-Look at ex, Relentless, he is 13 and has like the brains of a 21 year old.--'H*bad (talk)' 17:15, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but my point is, I do have better sources. US Army soldiers almanac, Mail Call, my dad, and my ROTC instructors. Also, I LOOKED on "WIKIPEDIA" Even it said that they were the same freakin thing. And Hbad, you dont know me... you have no room to judge me. I have a 127 IQ with a 4.3 GPA and I am a LET-3 in JROTC... yeah, I am pretty smart.AJ 17:17, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't judging you. Just giving friendly advice. :)--'H*bad (talk)' 17:41, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Dude. I am on wikipedia. here are the definitions for each one: Regiment: A regiment is a military unit, consisting of a variable number of battalions - commanded by a colonel. Depending on the nation of origin and mission, a modern regiment may be similar to a brigade, in that both range in size from a few hundred to 2,000-3,000 soldiers, depending on the branch of service and method of organization. Regiments and/or brigades are generally grouped into divisions. The modern unit varies in size, scope and administrative role from nation to nation ( and may not exist in some militaries ), and sometimes even within the armed forces of the same nations. Brigade: A brigade is a military unit that is typically composed of two to five regiments or battalions, depending on the era and nationality of a given army. Usually, a brigade is a sub-component of a division, a larger unit consisting of two or more brigades; however, some brigades are classified as a separate brigade and operate independently from the traditional division structure. Brigades were almost always used in old wars. Traditionally, a brigade's commanding officer was a brigadier general. In most modern armies, a brigade is now commanded by a colonel. --Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 17:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Uh dude... did u just read what u posted? Regiment: A regiment is a military unit, consisting of a variable number of battalions - commanded by a colonel. Depending on the nation of origin and mission, a modern regiment may be''' similar to a brigade','' uh yeah... read what u post before u post it. AJ 17:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) A regiment may be similar but they are still not the same thing. If you continue to read you will see that a single brigade are made up of several regiments. --Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 17:39, 18 August 2007 (UTC) U do know that wikipedia isnt the best source.... actually, its the worst. AJ 17:40, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I know but I use other sources as well not one. I have a load of people that can argue that it is different on the IRC. --Master Sergeant G-23 Comm Channel B Company 17:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I'm on G-23's side their different ChurchReborn 17:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) IN THE BRITISH ARMY!!! In the US Army, they are the same freakin thing. So in turn, I believe that this article should be deleted due to the fact that NOBODY knows which system it is based off of. AJ 17:46, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Dude this is about Halo, not real-life stuff ChurchReborn 17:49, 18 August 2007 (UTC) And u think that i dont know that?! That is why I feel that this page should be deleted. cause nobody in the freakin world, much less the universe other than the guys at bungie knows!!! AJ 17:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) HOWEVER, it may be in the books ChurchReborn 17:57, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Let me settle this. The US Army used to use Regiments but it has been rendered defunct by changes in the Army administration and tactical view. However, your actually still wrong AJ, Brigades equal Battalions in the new system while Brigades and Regiments are the same thing, the term Regiment is actually used more popularly, also in the Halo Universe, Regiment is used but Brigade never is. Also it is somewhat unfair to constantly compare the UNSC Marines to the US army, its not entirely based upon that. Regiment stays :P --Ajax 013 18:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) It's not my fault you were proved wrong about this particular thing ChurchReborn 18:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I know. but the UNSC Marine Corps isnt based ont he USMC. you guys said that yourselves. AJ 18:11, 18 August 2007 (UTC) And I am sorry for callin you guys idiots. I was wrong for that. Please forgive me. G-23 was right and I was wrong. Sorry. AJ 18:13, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just actually do some research before you start complaining ChurchReborn 18:18, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I did do research. AJ 18:23, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Not too accurate then huh. ChurchReborn 18:26, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Accurate, yes, service, wrong. AJ 18:46, 18 August 2007 (UTC) As I understood it, Brigades and Regiments were used for different branches. I understand the Commonwealth system uses both, but the UNSC doesnt seem to use the commonwealth system. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) In the context of the UNSC Marine Corps which is based on the USMC Brigade would be a term used for a Marine Expeditionary Brigade Which is built around a Reinforced infanty regiment an air group a logistic group and a command element.ZWortman (talk) 15:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC)